Ancient Sageness
by wyverna
Summary: Freddy and Summer have always hated each other - nothing new there, then. But what happens when through one way and another, they're forced to spend nights alone on a hillside together? {R&R}rn[FINISHED]
1. Same old, same old

Freddy and Summer both hate each other. Nothing new there, then. But when an ancient sage causes them both to be lost on a hillside together, how will they get on?

"Freddy Jones, get away from me _right NOW!_" Summer screeched.

"No way! Why don't _you_ get away from _me_?" yelled Freddy, causing the members of SoR who hadn't already run for cover to join the others behind Dewey's upturned sofa.

"I have done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, and _I HAVE_?"

"Yeah, you have!"

"Well, _you're_ not so perfect, either!"

"Yes, I AM!"

"No, you're a control freak!"

"I am _not!_"

"Hate to break it to you bro, but _yah_, that's what you are!"

"Well at least I'm not a wanna-be rebel!"

"Neither am I!"

"You so ARE!" At this point Dewey wandered in late.

"Hey, little dudes, what's up?" he asked, unconcernedly.

"She-"

"He-"

"Oh, it's _that_ time again, huh? Why don't you both calm down?"

"Don't tell _me_ to calm down! _She's_ the grade-grubbing, straight-A getting, precision, stupid, teacher's pet of a control freak!"

"NO! I am NOT! Besides, at least _I'm_ not the trying to be cool, class-skipping, clumsy, idiotic, failure of a wanna-be rebel!"

"RIGHT!" yelled Dewey. "This is _it! Stop this right NOW!_" Both teenagers turned to look at him. There was silence for a minute, before both burst out:

"It's all THEIR fault!"

"I don't care whose fault this is! Both of you apologise to each other right now!" Dewey said, before adding to himself, "That's the most responsible thing I've ever said!"

"No! I'm not apologising to _her_!"

"And you needn't think I'm apologising to _him_, either!"

"Shut up, little snob!"

"I will not shut up just because you say so!"

"Good, 'cause it's not like I'm gonna do anything _you _say, either!"

"I'm band _manager_! That means you _have_ to do what _I_ say!"

"Yeah? Well I'm the drummer! That means I _don't_ have to!"

"No it does _not_!"

"It does now!"

"Look," said Dewey, dangerously. "You two are as of now not allowed to speak to each other until you both apologise." Freddy snorted.

"Not gonna happen."

"No. Way." Summer agreed.

"Wow, you two just finally agreed on something."

"No, we didn't!"

"Whatever," said Dewey. "Look, just... just stay away from each other until I can sort this out properly, ok? It's Thursday today, so if you just avoid each until... Monday, which is when we have our next Band Practice, if you two can _just_ avoid each other until then, I'll sort you out, ok?"

"Actually," interrupted Zack, "that's not going to work."

"The prom's on Friday," added Katie, "and we're going as one big foursome."

"They'll just have to learn to get along, then." Zack and Katie looked at each other nervously.

"Um...."

"Uh...."

"What is it now?" asked Dewey, shortly.

"Do you realize you're asking _Freddy_ and _Summer_ to get along? Can you really see that happening?"

"I don't care!" exploded Dewey, suddenly. "This band is the _best thing_ that's _ever_ happened to me, and I am _not _going to have it wrecked by two _hormonal teenagers_, do YOU _HEAR ME?!_"

"Uh, yeah..." said Freddy, nervously. This was so not like Dewey.

"Yeah, w-we'll be quiet, Dewey," stammered Summer.

"Good! Now, Summer, you sit down, Freddy, you get behind that drumkit, Zack and Katie, rock 'n' roll positions, and the rest of you, _get out from behind my couch!_" Everyone hurried to do what Dewey said, and Band Practice went as smoothly as possible.

The next day also went surprisingly well, due to a mixture of Freddy not coming in til lunch (dentist appointment) and Zack and Katie doing all they could to keep the two away from each other. Finally, it was the night of the prom. Zack picked up Summer, and Freddy picked up Katie. They _had_ planned for Zack to pick up everyone, but with the latest Summer/Freddy thing, they figured it might not be such a good idea.

They made it without Summer and Freddy even seeing each other. As they met outside the gym (where the prom was being held) Zack took the opportunity to whisper to Katie "so far, so good". Katie smiled at him, while self-conciously smoothing down her strapless blue velvet dress. Summer caught her eye, and smiled at her. Katie wandered over to her, as Zack was talking to Freddy.

"I love your dress!" complimented Summer.

"Thanks," said Katie, smiling, "you too." Summer was wearing a simple black dress, with short floaty sleeves, and a ruffled hem that reached her knees. Freddy came over to talk to Katie, and Zack called Summer over. This whole not letting Summer and Freddy see each other thing was harder than they thought it was going to be. A song came on, and Zack invited Summer to dance. Freddy did the same for Katie, and a few minutes later they were all on the dance-floor.

About half an hour later, Katie needed a rest, so her and Freddy sat the next song out. A couple of seconds later Zack came over and sat next to her, followed by Summer. They all just chatted for a bit, Katie and Zack heading off any arguments that might start by changing the subject or making a joke of it.

A slow song came on, the last of the night. Zack, thinking they were safe, invited Katie to dance, and she gladly accepted. They started to dance, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, and Zack whispered to her "looks like we made it through the night without any major crises, don't you think?" At that minute a resounding crack echoed through the gym, and they turned in time to see a angry Summer storming off, leaving a furious Freddy stood in the middle of the gym, holding the side of his face where Summer had slapped him.

"Whatcha all looking at?!" he yelled, before stalking off in the opposite direction to Summer. Katie turned to Zack, half-smiling.

"Spoke too soon. I'll go after Summer, you see to Freddy, ok?"

"Ok," he said, before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He quickly hurried off, leaving Katie stood there, a faint smile playing about her lips, before turning and going after Summer.

Zack and Katie were stood in front of Summer and Freddy, looking as mad as they'd ever been. Summer looked slightly sorry, and Freddy had a mixture of disbelief, anger and shame on his face, one side of which had a bright red handprint on.

"This is it," fumed Zack. "You have gone way too far. You spoiled a perfectly good night, you made a fool of each other in front of practically the whole school, and you completely ignored what Dewey said! I am taking you both to see him _right now._"

"So?" put in Freddy. "What's he gonna do – call our parents?"

"I have absolutely no idea what he's going to do, but I'm glad it's not me who's going to find out! How dare you! How _dare _you do this!"

"We didn't do anything to you," said Freddy, sulkily.

"Yes you did!" snapped Katie. "Because of you, me and Zack had to leave the dance early!"

"But-"

"No!" she said, holding up a hand. "No more arguments. We're going to Dewey's _now_."


	2. Is that some chemistry?

Dewey opened his door to see four young faces, two of which looked up at him worriedly, and the other two just looked plain angry.

"So," he asked, "how did the dance go?"

"F-Fine," stammered Freddy, and turned to go. Unfortunately, Zack grabbed the back of his top, yanking him back to the door.

"Did something happen?" inquired Dewey.

"Nothing at all. It was amazing," said Summer, briskly. "We just came by to check if Band Practice is on tomorrow. Saturday, right?"

"Uh, I already told you it's not on until Monday. You guys, stop changing the subject! How did the dance go?"

"It sucked. You said you were going to do something about those two, and you're going to have to, right Katie?"

"Yes! They completely _ruined_ the dance! Summer actually slapped Freddy! Look!" She pulled Freddy around to face Dewey, and showed him the red hand print. "Something is _definitely_ going to have to be done. So, what are you going to do?"

"It's nearly midnight!" interrupted Freddy. "Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

"No! This is _it_."

"Ok," said Dewey. "It's time to go see A.S."

"Ass?" queried Freddy.

"No, _A. S._" repeated Dewey.

"Who the hell is A.S?" asked Freddy, but Dewey only replied mysteriously:

"That's what you're going to find out. Zack, Katie, I'll see you later, ok?" They nodded, and walked off. "Now, you two are staying here tonight."

"What?" asked Freddy incredulously. "We can't! Well," with a glance at Summer, "_I_ can't. My parents are expecting me back home," he finished, with a smug smile.

"Freddy Jones, you little liar!" Summer exclaimed. "Since when have your parents _ever_ expected you home? Not since you were thirteen years old! Now, _my_ parents expect me home at one am each night, so I'm afraid I'll have to see you in the morning, Dewey."

"No. No, you're not going to get away that easy," Dewey said, shaking his head.

"Dewey, you make it sound as though we're tricking you," smiled Summer. "We wouldn't do that, would we, Freddy?" Freddy stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing now!" He caught sight of Summer shaking her head frantically, and caught on. "I mean, no, no, why would we do that? We decided to get on, you see."

"Yeah, we're best friends now," added Summer, slowly backing out the room.

"Bestest friends, bestest best friends," said Freddy.

"We're such good friends, that we're going out now, to-to-"

"To have a picnic in the woods with the fairies!" said Freddy, quickly, and with that the two turned, and ran out the door. Dewey stared after them for a while, then smacked his forehead.

"Man, those two have done it again! How do they manage to trick someone with such superior intellect as me?" He then went off to eat some ice-cream from the tub.

Outside Summer and Freddy high-fived. "We did it, Jones, we did it!" laughed Summer. "Now we don't have to meet that A.S. Guy."

"You mean 'ass'?" smirked Freddy, winking. Summer giggled, then they both realised something – they were actually _getting along_. They stared at each other, and there was something between them. Summer broke it first, and smoothed down her dress, then Freddy looked away, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I mean, we would have done it faster if it hadn't been for you?" he said nervously, almost as if he were asking if this was right. Summer half-smiled, this was what she was used to.

"No way, Jones! This was _all_ my idea."

"Oh, yeah? You couldn't think up an escape from a field."

"One word. _Fairies._"

"Fairies are awesome! Look, I don't have time for this. I'm going home."

"You could at least give me a lift."

"Aw, is ickle Summer afraid of walking home on her own? Is she afraid of the nasty-wasty monsters getting her?"

"No, I'm afraid of psychopaths getting me! In fact, I think I see one now. It's hideous!"

"Where? _Where?_" asked Freddy, looking around worriedly.  
"It's got big ears, and a big mouth, and messy hair, and it's so ugly!"

"Where is it?!" screeched Freddy, trembling uncontrollably.

"It's... It's... It's you!" screamed Summer, before dissolving into hysterical laughter. Freddy growled, and leapt at her. Summer screamed again, as Freddy lifted her up, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you big bully!" she called, teasing him. Freddy just laughed, and started to walk off. Summer beat on his back with her fists, but he just ignored her. It was all in fun, they both knew it. About half a metre away from the car he stopped, and put her down. She stared up at him, realising how little six years had changed him. His blonde spiky hair was the same, just spikier, and his eyes were the same as well, still big, and dark brown... chocolate brown... She violently shook her head. No! She was not thinking this! He's an obnoxious, rude, cocky, arrogant, self-centred jerk! Then why was she still looking up at him...? This time Freddy broke the spell by turning away, and walking to his car.

"C'mon," he said, sharply. "If you still want a lift home, then get in." The drive home was in silence, and when they got to Summer's house, she got out of the car and went into the house without even saying goodbye. Her parents were both in bed, as they'd long since given up waiting up for her.

She got changed into her old, baggy, lilac pj's, and crawled into her clean, white bed. She suddenly had an urge for her raggedy doll, which she hadn't had since she was ten. She'd given her up just after Dewey came, claiming she was too "rock 'n' roll" for things like that now, and that they were "kid's stuff". She suddenly remembered where she was, and standing up on her bed, she reached up to the top of her wardrobe. After feeling about, she touched something soft. Smiling, she slowly brought down Miss Princess Mopsy Head. Cradling her gently, she sat back down on her bed.

"Oh, Mopsy," she sighed, "what am I going to do? I think I've just fallen in love with my worse enemy." The doll just smiled back up at her, her stitched smile as calm and as loving as ever. _Call Katie_, she seemed to say. _Call your best friend._

Summer snatched up her cell-phone, that she always kept on her pink princess table. She was sixteen, and a bit old for that now, but her bedroom made her feel like a little girl, and when she was confused it always calmed her down. She quickly punched in Katie's number, and lying on her bed, she counted the rings. It was always four rings when Katie picked up, and old habit from when they were kids.

-------_Flashback------_

"_But Katie," Summer said, "why do you wait for four rings before answering the phone when Zack calls?" Katie sighed, Summer was so naïve._

"_Because," Katie explained, "pick it up on three rings and a boy thinks you're eager, pick it up on five and he thinks you're not interested." Summer nodded, and since then both girls always waited exactly four rings before answering the phone._

----_End Flashback----_

"Hello?"

"Katie, it's Summer. I've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"I-I love Freddy."


	3. Phone Calls

"I-I love Freddy," said Summer. It felt so good for her to finally admit it at last. "I love him. I love Freddy. I don't believe it. It sounds so wrong!" She was practically crying down the phone. "I love him, Katie. What am I going to do?"

"What's your problem?" asked Katie. "Why not just tell him how you feel?"

"Because I _can't_!" wailed Summer. "He hates me! And I hate him! He's cocky, and arrogant, and rude!" Katie sighed.

"Summer, make your mind up. Love, or hate?"

"I don't know! I...I just don't know _anything_, anymore!" She started sobbing down the phone. "H-H-He hates _me_... I, I h-hate him, t-to, I do-_o_, I hate him so much f-for making me _feel_ like... like this! I shouldn't be like this! It's all his fault!"

"_Summer!_" shrieked Katie. "Listen to yourself! This is not like you! Even when you 'hated' him, you were still calm and self-composed, as always! Look, calm down. Take deep breaths." Summer did as Katie said, taking shaky breaths, still half-crying at first, but she composed herself.

"Ok. I'm fine."

"Good. Now, listen to me. You do not love Freddy Jones. Repeat it! _I do not love Freddy Jones._"

"I do not love Freddy Jones," repeated Summer.

"_I have never loved Freddy Jones._"

"I have never loved Freddy Jones."

"_He is just the drummer in my band._"

"He is just the drummer in my band."

"_I am just being incredibly stupid and... and twitchy!_"

"I am just being incredibly stupid – hey, wait a minute!"

"Got you!" Katie said, laughing. Summer joined in, lying back on her bed. Everything was back to normal. "Ok," said Katie, "let's carry on. _I do not love Frederick David Jones._"

"I do not love Frederick David Jones," repeated Summer, spitting out his name with her usual contempt. She had just had one crazy moment.

"_He is just my best friend's boyfriend's best friend._"

"He is just my... _Katie!_"

"What?" asked Katie, laughing.

"You never told me you were going out with Zack! Oh, my gosh! When did this happen?"

"After we left you and Freddy at Dewey's door."

"You're kidding! Tell me _all_ about it." Anyone listening to the two girls' squeals that night would have known nothing more than a pair of giddy teenagers. Summer felt that things were back to normal. Thank goodness.

The next day was a Saturday. No school, which Summer, for once in her long life, was thankful for. Of course she didn't feel anything for Freddy, excepting hate, but she still didn't feel ready to face him so soon. No band practice, either. She sighed happily, as she lay back in bed. Today was going to be a lazy day...

_Ring, ring. _

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

Change of plan. It looked like today might not be a lazy day, after all. She sighed again, and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Summer Hathaway speaking. How may I help you?"

"Man, Tink, you sound like some kind of person working at a shop, or something."

"_Freddy Jones._ What the hell are you doing phoning me?"

"Oh wow, Summer Hathaway cursed for once."

"So what if I did, Jones?"

"I'm just impressed, that's all. You're not the teacher's pet I thought you were."

"Unfortunately, you're still the arrogant jerk I always knew you were."

"Yeah? Well – _no_, Zack, I am _not_ arguing. What?... yeah... uh-huh... fine! Anyway, _Hathaway_ – "

"Don't call me Hathaway!"

"Why not? It's your name, isn't it?"

"It's my _last name._ The name you're _meant_ to call me by is Summer. But for you, I suppose I could stretch to _Miss_ Hathaway."

"Ok then, _Miss Hathaway_ – you sound like such a kid when I call you that!"

"You'd better stop then, because unlike you I don't always act like a kid."

"Yeah? Well – "Freddy stopped talking, suddenly.

"Summer? This is Zack. Come over to my house as soon as possible, please."

"_Fine._"

"I'll see you, then."

"Goodbye!"

_Click._

At Katie's house Zack was just about to make a similar phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Katie Brown's house. If you know me as Posh Spice, keep talking and leave a message! If not, then I'm not here right now, and I won't get back to you. Hang up now, please! _Beep._"

"Hey, Katie? This is Zack – "

_Click._

"Zack! Hi!"

"Hey, Posh! So you're there after all!"

"No, I'm not(!)"

"Nice try, but I'm not hanging up now."

"Oh, man. You spoiled my plan!"

"I'm sorry." They laughed. "Look, it's just that Summer's coming over, and Freddy's here. You need to come over before Summer gets here, and help me make a GP."

"GP?"

"Grand Plan."

"Oh. Why are you talking in initials?"

"It saves time."

"But it doesn't, because I have to work it out."

"GP."

"Grand Plan?"

"No, Good Point."

"Ok... Look, I'll be over in about ten minutes, ok? It takes Summer about twenty, so we'll have the better part of ten minutes."

"Good. And Katie?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Click._

Summer got out of bed, and decided to get ready. What should she wear? Not that it mattered, it was only Freddy and Zack and Katie. But still, have to make an effort, right? After much thought, she chose a red shirt, and a neat black skirt. No, she looked too... too _neat._ She looked like she always looked. She wanted to look different, to look... To look like she was _in_ a rock band, not managing one. She decided to call Zack back and see where they were going. She didn't want to look too dressy. But before she could pick up the phone, it rang. Again, she left it for four rings before she answered.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

"Hello, Summer Hathaway speaking – I mean, this is Summer. Who is it?"

"Hey, Summer, it's Zack." You know, it's weird, but after the first couple of days Dewey got bored of calling her 'Tink' or 'Tinkerbell' and usually just called her Summer, or sometimes 'Sum'. Only Freddy really called her by her old nickname now. Of course, he only did it to annoy her.

"Hey, Zack, what's up?"

"Change of plan. We're all going to to a club, now. Red Apple. At about ten. Just the band – me, you, Katie, Freddy."

"What about Lawrence?"

"He can't make it, he's going out with his girlfriend." Ah, yes. Lawrence had a girlfriend. He met her at his after-school band practice. _Classical._ He played piano, and she played acoustic guitar. They'd hit it off straight away. Her name was Julie, and they'd been going out for about two months, now.

"So are we taking a cab as normal?"

"Yup. Well, you and Katie can't drive yet, and me and Freddy are going to be drinking. As are you two. I don't mean like pints and pints of beer, or whatever, but we normally have a drink or two, so we can't drive." Summer smiled, Zack was mixing himself up as normal.

"Ok, then. See you, Zack."

"See you. Oh, one minute! Katie wants to speak to you."

"Hi, Summer!"

"Hey, Katie! We need to go shopping!"

"Why?"

"I need to reinvent myself. Not for good; I'm happy being neat, smart Summer. I just feel like doing something different tonight, like wearing something different. Will... Will you help?"

"Sure! I'll come over _right now._"

"Are you sure? I mean, shopping really isn't our kind of thing, and..." Summer faltered slightly, sounding a little unsure of herself.

"Look, I'm sure we can put up with shopping for today! We need new outfits! I'll be over in two minutes, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Katie."

"No problem, Summer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there we go! Sorry nothing much really happened in that chapter, but it's all building up, if you know what I mean. Sometimes filler chapters are needed, I think. Anyway, there was also a lot of dialogue in it, but I think it was all needed. Partly because it was all in phone calls, but partly because they were all sorting out what was going on. It was all in phone calls because it was early morning, and Summer had only just got up. The whole story is mostly in dialogue, and I'm not really sure why, it just happened.

Disclaimer: I own neither SoR or The OC.

_**Reviews.**_

**Freddy'sGirl01:** Thanks for the review!

**i am not a chipmunk13:** nice name, but I know you're not a chipmunk, because a chipmunk wouldn't have a computer now, would it?

**Nanners-77:** Thanks, Deanna! And yeah, the doll part.... Nothing to do with my teddies whatsoever.

**Anna Valerious Van Helsing:** Thanks for the review!

**Marcy Bayd:** all the lil kids say "thanks for the review!"

**Whorish Princess:** nice name.... thanks for the review!

**Rhun:** I hope this is soon enough for you!

**Ilovemovies:** Oh your freakin' goodness... I updated!

**Swimmerkitti:** I'm glad you liked it!

**luv 4 jon 4evr:** oh, I know. It's really, really bad to be in Summer's position; I know as well.

**Lil-filly007:** Thanks for the review!

**olivetree1:** Thanks for the review!

**Dolphin:** hehe, why am I thanking you when I'll see you at school on Monday? No matter, and yes I did get the phone rings outta that book. But you can't expect me to have memorised how many phone rings it was! Also, upload that Summer story soon, _you_ know, the one that I can't mention or I'll give it away?

**Insert Bad Cliche Here:** Hey, I _love_ your name! And Summer slapped Freddy because they were arguing, and he'd made her really, really, _really_ mad. Fairies suck, but FAERIES ROCK!

**_PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!!_**

_**Just hit that button down there!**_

_Yes, the one that says 'go'._

_At least, I think it does..._

Does it?


	4. Airhead Summer?

As promised, Katie came over almost straight away, and the two teenagers went shopping. They went to the mall, and started looking through the shops. It took them a while, and they stopped for _lots_ of rests, but they found the perfect outfits for the two of them.

Later in Summer's room, they got ready. Katie focused on Summer first, and she had no idea what Katie was doing, as she didn't let Summer look in a mirror.

"Ok," said Katie, "you can look now." She took the sheet off from where she'd hung it over the mirror. "What do you think?" Summer could only stare, open-mouthed. She was not only wearing make-up (a first for her) but jeans and a top. Summer had never worn jeans in her life before, saying they were too 'scruffy'.

Katie had been getting ready while Summer was staring, and now came to stand next to her. She was wearing blue jeans, with a purple velvet dress over it. She looked amazing, they both did.

"Well," said Katie, smiling slightly, "Zack's here." They went out to the cab, and met Zack. "Where's Freddy?" asked Katie.

"Oh, he got bored of waiting, so he went on ahead and said he'd meet you there. Katie, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," said Katie, smiling. "What do you think of Summer?" Zack glanced at her, then looked back.

"Summer? That's _Summer?_" Summer bit her lip, nervously.

"Is it that bad?" she whispered.

"Bad? Summer, you look way different. You look really cool, though. I don't think Freddy will recognise you. Really, I'm not joking. I _really_ don't think he will." Summer smiled, then remembered she hated Freddy, and rolled her eyes.

"Good. Maybe that way I won't have to speak to him, or even _look_ at him."

They rolled up outside the club, and went in. It was all black, with a sculpture of a red apple hanging from the ceiling. The bouncer on the door knew them, and let them in straight away. Katie turned back.

"Hey, you seen Freddy?" The bouncer (his name was Sim) frowned slightly.

"Oh, c'mon Sim, you know him!" This was Summer joining in. She was by far Sim's favorite, he acted quite paternal sometimes, and always called her Princess. He didn't like Freddy at all, another reason he and Summer got on well.

"Well, for you, Princess, I might... Blonde kid, acts real smart, bit of a jerk?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Yeah, he's inside." Sim jerked his head to gesture whereabouts. Summer smiled.

"Thanks, Sim, you're a star!"

"Yeah, well, you owe me one, Princess!" he said gruffly, as Summer hugged him, before following the others in. Inside it was packed, and dark. She could just tell which figures were Zack and Katie.

"Can you see him?" asked Katie.

"No. Come on, let's dance. You coming, Summer?"

"No, I might get a drink."

"Ok, but watch out for Freddy." Summer smiled, Zack was still adamant that Freddy wouldn't recognise her. She made her way to the bar, pushing a few people aside, and said hi to the barman. She didn't come here a lot, but because she was so nice and polite, which was unusual in the Red Apple, most people remembered her, and liked her.

"Hey, Joe. My usual, thanks."

"Summer? That you?"

"Well, yeah, Joe. Who else would it be?" she said, laughing.

"I don't know. Wow, Summer, you sure look different."

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Just different, different. You staying like that?"

"Like this? I don't think so. It's nice for a change, but I don't think I'll keep this look."

"Good. It suits you, but I like the old Summer. Here's your drink." He passed it over, and she took a sip of it, swiveling on the high bar stool. After a few minutes someone came over, and sat beside her. She ignored them, and took another sip of her drink.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with your boyfriend?" The voice was unmistakable. _Freddy._ She turned to face him, and searched his face for any sign of recognition, but it was blank. As far as he was concerned, he'd never met her before in his life. Maybe he'd recognise her voice.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said, humoring him. No, he still didn't know who she was. Maybe she'd have a little fun with him...

"You're joking?! _You_ don't have a boyfriend? This must be my lucky day." Summer giggled, trying to sound like those air-headed bimbos he usually went for.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said. "I've just got to go re-do my make-up."

"I'll stay right here," he said, winking at her. She smiled at him, and got up and went. He sighed, and re-arranged his position on the bar stool into a more comfortable one. He didn't really know what he was doing, he wasn't in the mood to be like this. There was just something about the girl... Maybe she'd make him forget about Tinkerbell. About_ Summer._ He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the night of the prom. Not that he liked her, or anything.

In the bathroom Summer did her make-up, putting a bit more on until she was sure Freddy wouldn't recognise her. She put on some thick eyeliner, and some darker eyeshadow. She put on some dark lipstick, and then, satisfied that her disguise, as she thought of it, was Freddy-proof, she headed back to meet him. She sat back on the bar stool.

"You know," he said, "you remind me of someone I know."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, just this girl. She's called Tinker – Summer. She's called Summer."

"I'm prettier than her though, aren't I?" she asked, pouting.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, _much_ prettier." Smiling, she invited him to dance, and he accepted. They were about half-way through the song, when it got too much for both of them.

"Look – "

"Excuse me – "They both laughed.

"You first," said Summer.

"Thanks. Look, this isn't going to work. I thought that just 'cause you look like this girl I know you might be like her. You're really different, though, and this isn't right. I've got to go." Summer nodded, and leaving him headed for the girls' bathroom. She felt so wrong, like she was who Freddy thought she was. Like she _was_ just another of his air-heads. This wasn't her. She scrubbed off her make-up, and went out of the bathroom, and out of the club.

The next day was Sunday, and she went over to Zack's at two o'clock exactly, as always. She was wearing a red shirt, and a neat black skirt, and she loved it. She wasn't a 'rocker', or a bimbo. She was who she was, and she liked who she was, too. Zack answered the door, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Summer. What a surprise." They laughed, and he held the door further open. "Come on in." They went up to his room, and he shushed her, before opening his door wide.

"Presenting... Miss Summer Anne Hathaway!" She walked in, smiling.  
"Hello, Mr Zackary Joseph Mooneyham. Good day, Miss Kathryn Marie Brown. Hey, _Jones._"

"What was that for?" he protested.

"I don't know, Zack's the one who decided to go all formal."

"I didn't mean that, you _know_ what I mean."

"Really? Then enlighten me. Oh, sorry, was that too clever for you?"

"Oh, ha, ha. I know what 'enlighten' means, and I _will_ enlighten you. Why did you say 'Jones'?"

"It's your name, isn't it? Or would you prefer something closer to your character, like 'idiot', 'jerk', or 'screwball'?"

"You called all _them_ by _their_ first names! Why wasn't I 'Mr Frederick David Jones'?"

"Why should you be? Are you jealous of a few words?"

"Not at all, _Anne_." Freddy hit a nerve. Summer _hated_ being called by her middle name.

Summer spoke through gritted teeth. "_Don't call me that._"

"Why not?" Katie threw Freddy a warning look, but he ignored her. "_Anne._"

"I said don't call me that. My_ mother_ callsme that." Summer hated her mother; they were always getting at each other, and didn't have a good relationship. Freddy smirked, at last he'd found a good way to annoy Summer.

"Call you what? Anne?" Summer nodded, slowly.

"Anne Anne Anne Anneanneanneanne_anneANNE_!" he gabbled. Summer flew at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT... STUPID..."She locked her hands around his neck, and began to attempt to throttle him. "JACKASS... IMBECILE..." If the situation hadn't been so real, it would have been funny. Freddy was hunched over, going red, trying to lift Summer off where she was clinging on around his neck. Freddy was tall, and looked nineteen, whereas Summer was still tiny, and looked only about fifteen still. Katie was nearly in tears.

Eventually Zack managed to separate them, and Freddy massaged his neck, trying to get some feeling back. He looked at Summer.

"You _idiot!_" he spat.

"I told you not to call me 'Anne', _Jones_," she flung back.

"Ok," said Katie, angrily, "this is really, really, _it_! We are taking you both to Dewey's, and not leaving until something is actually done about you both."


	5. Some Interesting Developements

At two twenty-five they were stood outside Dewey's door.  
"Ok," said Zack, patiently, "can me and Katie let go of you now?" Summer and Freddy nodded, solemnly. Zack let go of Freddy and he stood there, glaring at Summer. Katie carefully released her grip on Summer, and she put her hands on her hips, scowling at Freddy. Zack checked his watch.  
"One... two... three..."  
"Jerk."  
"Prep." Katie and Zack immediately grabbed the back of their tops, each stepping back, and dragging Summer and Freddy back with them. Katie sighed.  
"I really didn't want to have to get Dewey involved again, but what can we do? Besides sending Freddy to Australia and Summer to Timbuctoo." Zack smiled at her.  
"We're doing the right thing. We can't go on like this." Katie reached for his hand, but because they were separating Summer and Freddy they couldn't reach. This time Zack sighed. "The sooner this is over, the better." Raising his hand, he rung the bell.  
_Rrrrrrrrrrrrr._  
Dewey's tired voice came over the intercom.  
"H-hello?"  
"Dewey - why are you tired? It's twenty five past two."  
"I know but I have a - "  
"Hangover?"  
"Hangover?"  
"Hangover?"  
"Hangover?"  
"Hangover," agreed Dewey.  
"Well, we need to see you. Summer nearly killed Freddy."  
"You're kidding. Oh, no. What you gonna do."  
"You don't sound too surprised."  
"I knew something like this was coming. It was just a matter of time. Ah, well. Send them up. On second thoughts - "  
"I didn't know you had _first_ thoughts."  
"Whatever, dude. Anyway, come up with them. I don't want them outsmarting me again."  
"After all, it's not very hard to do."  
"What is this - get at Dewey day?"  
"Yup. First of the month."  
"No it's not!" He sighed. "Forget it. Just bring them up." Zack nodded, then remembering Dewey couldn't see him, added;  
"No problem-o, big dude." Pressing the button to end the call, he opened the door, and shoved Freddy into the hallway.  
"Hey!" Freddy protested. "What was that fo?r"  
"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"  
"I guess not." Following Freddy up the stairs, he turned around and gestured for Katie to follow him. Pushing Summer in the door, she did so. They made it up the stairs with no comments from either Freddy or Summer, and into Dewey's. Freddy and Summer were pushed into beanbags on opposite sides of the room, and Katie and Zack sat in between them, holding hands.  
"Ok," said Dewey. "I'm taking you to see the Sage." He dragged them down stairs, and into the back of his van. "You two can go now," he added, looking at Katie and Zack. "I _will_ take care of them this time. I swear on pain of listening to Britney Spears."

"Why do you fight? Do you want to fight? Do you enjoy it?" asked the wizened old man, sat cross-legged in front of the two teens.  
"No," said Summer, softly. Freddy glanced at her.  
"You wanna be friends with me, Tink?" he asked, smirking.  
"No!" Summer snapped, glaring at him. "I meant that I don't want to, because it's not fair on Zack and Katie! They need privacy, and time alone, and they can't get that with me kicking your ass all the time!"

"Ex_cuse_ me? _You_ kicking _my_ ass? I think you've got _that_ the _wrong _way around, _Tinker_bell." "'Ex_cuse_ me? _You_ kicking _my _ass?'" she mimicked him. "Why do you put so much expression into words?"

"Tell me," interrupted the Sage. "Can you tell me something?" Freddy and Summer looked at each other.  
"Uh, probably," answered Freddy.  
"Then tell me. When was the first time you both fought against each other?" "I'll tell him," said Summer quickly. "It all started on my first day at kindergarten.

_------Flashback-----  
A much younger Summer skips into the classroom, happily clutching her books against her chest.  
"Hello, everyone!" she says, brightly. "What a wonderful day it is today!" "Hello!" says the teacher. "You must be Summer. What a wonderful child you are!" Summer smiles, happily.  
"Thank you! You're too kind." "No-one could ever be too kind to you, Summer!" says a child, running up. "You're amazing!" "I see you've already made a friend, Summer," says the teacher, smiling.  
"I want to be her friend!" says another child.  
"No, me!" "Don't worry," says Summer. "We can all be friends!" A little girl sighs in admiration.  
"Oh, Summer. You're so wise!" Summer gives the little girl a special smile.  
"We can all be wise, if we learn!" The sun shines through the window, bathing Summer in light. One of the other children puts a silver tinsel halo on her head, left over from an old Nativity play. The rest of the children take Summer's hands, and they all form a circle, singing "Kum By Yah". Then, from a dark corner of the classroom, another boy crawls over. He's dirty, and dusty, and his hair is scraped back with gel. The boy comes bounding into the circle, laughing evilly.  
"Mwahahaa!" Summer gasps, as the boy comes straight towards her. "I'm jealous of you, because you're really pretty and everyone likes you! Therefore I'm going to make your life hell!" "If it stops you from picking on other children, then so be it," Summer says nobly. "Before I further commit myself to this life of hell, tell me one thing. What's your name?" "Freddy Jones." ------End Flashback------_

"No!" Freddy said, angrily. "That's not how it happened at all!" "Oh, really?" said Summer, with a superior smile. "How about you tell us all how it really happened, then?" "Alright then, I will!"

_------Flashback-  
A nice little boy sits in the classroom_. "'Nice'? That's the best you could come up with?" "Hey, I didn't interrupt your flashback, so stay out of mine! Anyway – _A gorgeous little boy sits in the classroom, smiling round at everyone. His golden hair is neatly combed, and his chocolate brown eyes radiate happiness and warmth. Suddenly, a little girl comes running up.  
"Freddy, King of Kindergarten, I have a problem!" "Now, now," says Freddy, smiling down at the little girl. "I told you you didn't have to call me that title." "Oh, but I want to," replies the girl, blinking up at him.  
"Well, if you must," says Freddy. "Continue." "This other girl has stolen my dolly, but she says it's hers. What shall we do?" "Bring me the doll, and bring the girl." "Of course, sir," says the little girl, before running off. A few minutes she is back, and another girl is with her. This new girl is clutching the doll tightly, her eyes narrowed evilly, and she stares at Freddy, giving him the evil eye.  
"This is the girl, my king," says the first girl, who is called Josie. "She has no respect for other people and their things, and she has no friends." She added in a whisper, "She's ugly, too." "Don't say that," says Freddy.  
"But it's true!" argues Josie.  
"I know, but the poor girl can't help it." At that moment the evil girl spits at Freddy. "She obviously doesn't know how to behave," adds Freddy. "Now, hear what I have to say. You both say this doll is yours." "She's called Miss Princess Mopsyhead," says Josie.  
"This is the solution to your problem. Miss Princess Mopsyhead will be torn in two, and you shall each have half." Josie gives a shriek, and throws herself at the King's feet.  
"No! Don't do it! Just let her have it instead!" "Yay! Miss Princess Mopsyhead is mine!" says the evil girl, running off with the doll. Freddy helps Josie to her feet.  
"That was a very noble thing you just did. So now, you can have this doll instead." "This one is even nicer! Thank you, King Freddy! Can I marry you when we're older?" "Maybe, Josie," says Freddy, smiling regally. "Maybe. But first, tell me one thing. What is the name of this evil girl?" "Summer," whispers Josie. "Summer Hathaway." ------End Flashback------_

"And that's how it happened," Freddy said, smiling triumphantly.  
"Did not!" "Did so!" "Did not!" "Did so!" "Did no -" "Stop this childish bickering and listen to what I have to say," interrupted the Sage. "You two? Your task is simple. Go to the top of yonder mountain, and retrieve from there a pitcher of clear spring water. Bring that here to me, and I will make it so you no longer argue." "What?" "Freddy? Don't you understand what he's saying?" asked Summer, with a smug smile.  
"Yes... no." "We go to the top of that mountain, and bring him back some water from the top of it." "I so knew that!" "Sure you did." "I did!" "That's what I said. Sure you did." "Excuse me?" said the Sage, neatly stopping another argument. "Are you going to go?" "Yes!" hissed Freddy and Summer at exactly the same time. They raced out of the room, not noticing the Sage's mellow smile.  
"Game on."

I'm really, really sorry but my Word has gone all screwy, so it's in a really weird format. Much apologies.


	6. Goin' up the mountain!

At the bottom of the mountain, Summer paused. The mountain somehow looked a _lot_ bigger from here than it had out of the Sage's window.

"What's up?" asked Freddy breathlessly, running up behind her. "Scared?"

"Oh, that's so original," replied Summer. Now was obviously not the time to realise she was scared of heights. "No, I'm not scared. I bet you are, though." Freddy glared at her.

"No, actually, I'm _not_."

"What a surprise," Summer replied smoothly. "The great Freddy Jones, never scared of anything."

"Neither is Summer Hathaway, who never puts a hair out of line." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I think you mean I either never put a foot out of line, or never have a hair out of place."

"Look, whatever. The sooner we start going up there, the sooner we get back, ok?"

"Ok. Cough loser cough."

"Look, _Tink_, just saying 'cough' doesn't have the same effect as actually coughing."

There it was again. 'Tink'. He was the _only_ one who called her Tink. I mean, sure, he did it just to annoy her, right? It's not like, like a pet name. No way. After all, this _is_ Freddy Jones we're talking about.

"I know that. Just... Just let's go, ok?"

"Ok. Um... where exactly do we start?"

Summer glanced at him. "From the bottom, obviously."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "_Obviously._ What I meant was is there a path somewhere, or do we just pick some random spot and start climbing?" Summer took another look at the mountain, looming up before her. It looked dark, and ominous. She gave an involuntary shiver. Freddy caught sight of that shiver, and smiled. He liked her showing that she was scared, or worried. It showed that she was human, and not some Band Manager 3000 machine, as he sometimes thought.

"I... I guess we just pick some random spot."

Freddy ran up to the mountain, and scrambled up onto the first ledge. "How about here?" he said, going a bit higher and then, with difficulty, a bit higher. Summer shook her head.

"When I say 'random', Spazzy, you should know I don't actually mean _random._" Freddy looked at her in wonderment. Did she just call him by his nickname? He couldn't tell though, as she was briskly walking around the mountain, examining every speck of it. He figured it was lucky that they'd set off on an impulse and not had any time to prepare, or she would probably have some sort of a clipboard. He jumped off the ledge, and sat a little way away from it.

"Ok then," said Summer, coming back to him. "I've analysed some soil samples in retrospect the steepness of the slope, that's at a 90 degree angle to the peak of course, and I've come to a conclusion that the best place to begin is..." she frowned at her notes, on a tiny notepad, "_here!_" she stated triumphantly. Freddy looked up. She was pointing at the same place that he'd been climbing up a few minutes earlier. He shook her head. It was going to take them quite a while...

Three hours later, and they were going to kill each other. Cheerfully. They hadn't even made it that far up the mountain, due to the fact that Summer had to stop every few minutes to have a rest and check that they were still going in the fastest direction, and Freddy ran on ahead, waited for Summer, got bored of waiting for Summer, tried to do a handstand/cartwheel/back flip, and ended up tumbling down the mountainside in a shower of dust, dirt, rocks and pebbles.

Summer sighed for what must have been the thousandth time. They'd been climbing for hours, and hours, and _hours._ Well, three hours, anyway. But with _Freddy_ it seemed more like three years. And it was getting dark. It'd been... let me see... she'd gone over to Zack's at _two_, then spent about... half an hour there? So she'd been at Dewey's for about another half an hour, so that meant it was... four o'clock when she's been at the Sage's house, then she'd been there for, wow, _two hours_! Now they'd been climbing for three hours. That meant it was nine o'clock now, and getting dark.

"Freddy?" He turned to her, the surprise clearly showing on his face. They hadn't said a word to each other since they'd left the Sage's house... hut... _thing_, and now here she was, talking to him!

"Yeah?" he said, his voice cracking slightly because he hadn't used it for a while (three hours!). "Wha-What is it, Tink?"

Summer blushed. She couldn't help it, every time he said _Tink_ or _Tinkerbell_ her stomach turned over, and she felt slightly sick. "Well, it's quite dark."

Freddy frowned. "Your point?"

"We-Well, I, I just don't think we should be out here in the dark." She could hear a voice in her head. _For goodness' sake, girl, pull yourself together! Stop acting like everything you say is a question! You're Summer Hathaway, you're always right, and what's more, you _know_ it. You **ooze** self-confidence, you **emit** balance, and assurance, you walk tall and hold your head high. You are full of professional-ism! _Professional-ism? What? Is that even a word? _That's right! It's not! Hold on to that!_

Yeah, thought Summer. That's right! I _am_ full of all that!

"We _definitely_ shouldn't be out here in the dark," she said, with a new edge to her voice. "It's dangerous."

"Why?" asked Freddy, teasing her. "Are the scary growly bears going to come and eat ickle Summer _alllllll _up?"

"No," said Summer witheringly. "It's dangerous to continue in the dark because for my first point you can't see where you are going. Now, that might not bother _you_, Jones, but I certainly have a problem with that. We may be accidentally going in circles, and not only that we might lose each other, although personally that could be a good thing. Finally, there _aren't_ any bears on the mountain, but there _are_ foxes, goats, deer and possibly badgers."

"B-Badgers?" stuttered Freddy. "Did, did you say _badgers_?"

Summer looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Jones, I _did_ say badgers. Why? Are you _scared_ of _badgers_?"

"N-no," said Freddy, colour rising to his face.

"Oh, my gosh, you _are_!" squealed Summer. She knew she sounded like an over-excited cheerleader on helium, but she really didn't care. This was too good to pass up. "Freddy Jones is scared of _badgers._ I don't think _any_ of us would have seen _that_ coming."

Freddy went even redder. "I'm not _scared _of them! I-I just had a bad experience with them when I was younger, ok?"

Summer simply looked at him. "But _badgers_?"

"Look, can we just find some shelter?" asked Freddy angrily.

"Not until you tell me," said Summer.

"I'm _not_ going to tell you!" growled Freddy.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," said Summer, and to prove her point she sat down on the rock beneath her. Freddy smiled smugly.

"Fine. But I think you should know that you're sat on moose dung."

"Ewww!" squealed Summer, leaping up and brushing off her skirt. Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. There's no moose on this mountain."

"True."

"Well, in that case..." Summer sat straight back down. Freddy sighed, and headed off. He'd just got a few metres away, when;

"Hey! A cave!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Well, isn't that just clichéd and perfect?" she said sarcastically, although Freddy was too far away too hear her. He came running back a few minutes later.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"I _told_ you, I'm not going anywhere!"

Freddy sighed. "I really didn't want to have to do this..." Leaning down, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. (A/N: If anyone doesn't know what this looks like, it's how Shrek carries Fiona in _Shrek_, when she refuses to move after he's rescued her from the tower.) Summer squealed, for the third time in the last few minutes.

"Freddy Jones, put me down _this minute!_"

"No."

She began to beat on his back with her fists.

"I'm wearing a skirt!"

Freddy smirked. "I know."

"Put me _down_!"

"Promise not to ask about the badgers?"

"I _swear_, ok?"

"Ok." Freddy carried on walking. Summer got a dangerous look on her face.

"Frederick David Jones put me down this instant or I swear you _are going to **regret IT**_!" Her voice not only speeded up, but got steadily higher and higher, until the last word came out as a shout, as Freddy calmly lifted her down. He smiled at her.

"There. No need to get so worked up about it, was there?" He began to carry on walking. Summer fumed.

"You're an idiot, Freddy Jones!" she called after his retreating back. He turned around.

"Wow. Nice comeback, Tink."

"No kidding, Jones." She hurried after him, and began to walk beside him. The two continued in silence until they got to Freddy's cave.

Ok then, not much really happened in this chapter, I guess. Next chapter look out for;

_Secrets!_

_Confessions!_ And, if I'm feeling _really _kind, some...

_Freddy/Summer action!_

But then again, maybe not! :P

Here... Some sneak previews... Shh! Don't tell anyone!

_In the next chapter..._

"What was wrong with her? He immediately ran through all the possibilities – pneumonia, cholera, TB, typhoid fever, fear of caves, fear of stone, fear of _him..._ "

"Freddy's voice sounded really weird, almost like he was trying to sound like _Dewey_, or something."

""What are you _doing_?" shrieked Summer, but Freddy just laughed."

""Freddy... Freddy, what are you doing, Freddy? Please tell me you aren't going to strip, Freddy! _Freddy!_" "

Hehehe... Bet you can' wait for me to update now, huh?


	7. Freddy's Stripping Off!

Disclaimer: I own Kevin Clark, (and Liam Aiken... hehehe...I know you don't approve Toobs... and Dol) and if I say it enough times, who knows? It might just come true...

Reviewers!

**Chinksy:** Yeah, the badger thing will _definitely_ come up in later chapters, I've already written it. I like the professional-ism as well, and the moose dung! Hehehe...

**The Masked Marauder:** reviewer of little words, huh?

**Freddy'sGirl01:** I don't _have_ to update soon at all... but I guess I will... For you!

**Swimmerkitti:** Even though I think having a ghost haunt me would be pretty damn cool, I guess I'll still update!

**Insert Bad Cliche Here:** Yup, that's lot of FS action coming up!

**Nanners-77:** Thanks, Deanna! And I love that fic that you and Britanny wrote... So does Blaise!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack and Katie sat together at his house, holding hands, and gazing into the fire. Finally Katie spoke.

"This is so cliché, Zack, you know that?"

Zack grinned. "I know."

_Meanwhile, back in Summer-and-Freddy land..._

Summer and Freddy were sat in Freddy's cave, watching the rain fall outside. That's right. It was _raining._ Summer sighed, causing Freddy to look over. What was wrong with her? He immediately ran through all the possibilities – pneumonia, cholera, TB, typhoid fever, fear of caves, fear of stone, fear of _him..._ No! Stop _worrying_! This _was_ Summer he was thinking about. No big deal. But still...

"What's wrong?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound unconcerned. Summer looked up at that. Freddy's voice sounded really weird, almost like he was trying to sound like _Dewey_, or something.

"Um, nothing. I'm just a bit cold, that's all. Do you think you could make a fire, or something?" she asked. Freddy laughed.

"_Me?_ You're asking _me_ to make a fire? You are. You're seriously _asking _me to make a fire. Oh yeah. Ohhh, yeah."

"Um, was that a stupid question?" asked Summer tentatively. Freddy grinned.

"Watch and learn, Tink, watch and learn." He stood up, and looked around the cave. There were no twigs to be found outside – it _was_ raining, after all. No matter. He rummaged in one of his overly large pockets, and pulled out a few sweet wrappers. He put them on the floor, then going outside pulled up a clump of wet earth. Coming back he pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and, lighting one, threw it onto the pile of sweet wrappers. A few set alight, and he flung the wet mulch of grass onto it.

"What are you _doing_?" shrieked Summer, but Freddy just laughed.

"Come on, baby," he mumbled, kneeling in front of the fire, "come on. Do this for me, come on, you know you want to." At this point Summer knew Freddy had finally cracked. He was _talking_ to a _fire._ Suddenly the wet earth crackled, and a few sparks shot out. Summer instinctively flinched back, but Freddy drew nearer. "Oh, _yes_." He got up and sat beside her.

"What was all that about?" she asked, very conscious of his warm Nirvana hoodie beside her.

"What was all what about?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Pyromaniac," she said, half to herself. "I should've known." Freddy dimly registered the fact that Summer had said something, but concentrated on looking at the fire, not daring to look away. If he looked away, he knew, he would have to look at Summer, and if he did that he would end up kissing her. Why, oh _why_, had he made himself sit beside her? _Why?!_

"Wha-What did you say?" he asked. Summer sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I merely said, _if_ you'd bothered to listen, that I'm still cold." Now it was Freddy's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is that it?"

Summer looked at him, insulted. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" asked Freddy, still unable to bring himself to look at her.

"By saying is that it! That is not 'it', Freddy Jones, and you know it! I'm cold, not just cold but _freezing_, and however much you say it, that fire is _not_ going to warm up! And look at me when I am speaking to you!" Freddy sighed, and forced himself to look at her... At her chocolate brown eyes... At her raven black hair... At her ruby red lips... "I said _look_ at me when I'm speaking to you, not _glare_ at me!" Freddy shook his head, pulling himself together.

"Sorry, _Tinkerbell_, here, take this."

"Take _what_?" Summer asked, but began to find out, as Freddy began pulling his hoodie off over his head. "Freddy... Freddy, what are you doing, Freddy? Please tell me you aren't going to strip, Freddy! _Freddy!_" Freddy finished taking his hoodie off, and handed it to her, with a slight smile on his face. Summer took it nervously.

"What... What is this for?"

"Well, you said you were cold, Tinkerbell, so if you put my hoodie on then you won't be, will you?" Summer glared at him, standing there in just his thin Metallica shirt. He'd _meant_ for her to think something else, she _knew_ it.

"Whatever," she said, pulling his hoodie on. When her head finally emerged from it, Freddy laughed. It actually suited her, even though the baggy top hung on her slender frame. It was _way_ too big for her. And her hair was all mussed up.

"Here," he said softly, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Summer felt his warm breath on her face, saw his face inches away from her own. The atmosphere became charged... Something was going to happen...

_BEEEEP! Beep, beep, beeep, beep, beep, beeep, beep, beep beep beep BEEP!_

They both jumped practically a mile in the air.

"Eek!" squeaked Summer. "Oh my gosh! What was that?" Freddy didn't say anything, just gasped. "Freddy! Tell me! Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"It... was my... cell phone," Freddy got out at last, laughing.

"Your cell phone," Summer repeated. "That was your cell phone." Freddy nodded, still laughing. "I _knew_ it was your cell phone." Freddy managed to calm down, then looked her directly in the eye.

"Sure you did, Tinkerbell."

"I _did_!" she insisted, but Freddy still didn't believe her. "Fine. I may not have known _exactly_ what it was at _first_, but still..." Freddy sniggered quietly. "Oh, shut _up_, Jones! Aren't you just going to answer the stupid thing?" Freddy dug in his pocket, and brought out his cell phone.

"Uh, y'ello?... Hey, Zack man! What's up?... Uh-huh... Yup... You wanna see a picture of us? Why?... To make sure we're not _killing_ each other?... But... I-... Fine!" He swung his phone round in Summer's direction, and took a picture. "It's on it's way, ok? What?... Yes, of _course_ it is just Summer!... You want to see us _both_?... Dude, you're like my _mom_... _Fine!_" He flipped his phone shut, then re-opened it, and put it onto _camera._

"Come here," he said roughly. Summer pouted.

"No. _You_ come _here_, then!"

Freddy took a deep breath. "Summer, now is not the time to go all giggly and girly on me, ok? Just come here!"

Summer frowned. "Now you listen to me, Freddy Jones! I am _not_ giggly _or_ girly! I am myself, and I will certainly not go over there after you have taken the liberty of being utterly patronizing and condescending! Now, you come over here, or Zack isn't going to get his picture!"

Freddy sighed, and making a big show of it, made his way over to Summer. Throwing his arm around her he raised the phone and took a picture of them. Summer couldn't help being aware of his arm... around her. She shook herself, and pushed her way out from under his arm. Freddy looked hurt for a minute, but the next second the look was gone, and Summer was sure she'd imagined it. Freddy pressed a few buttons on his phone, and growled.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" Summer went over to him, and took the phone from him. Their fingers touched, and their hands found each other. Their fingers became interlocked, and then they were holding hands. Summer looked up at him, with a nervous feeling in her stomach, a mixture of butterflies and sickness. He looked down at her, with a warmth in his eyes that she'd never seen before. He came closer, and closer, and then they kissed. Fireworks went off in her head, and she knew what people meant by _the perfect kiss..._ Breaking away, she busied herself with his phone, sending the picture to both Zack and Katie. A few minutes later it was _her_ phone that went off, meaning she'd got a text. She opened it.

**OMG, SUM! He kissed you! I can't believe it – I thought you hated him! And how did you manage to get his NIRVANA HOODIE?! He loves that hoodie! Text me back RIGHT NOW, no, wait, PHONE ME!!!!! NOW!!!! Lots 'n' lots 'n' LOTS of love (although not as much as you're getting off Freddy ;)) from Katie. P.S. TEXT ME BACK!!! No, RING ME!!!!!!**

Summer gazed at it in shock, barely hearing Freddy's phone go off next to her. She quickly rang Katie.

"Katie – how do you know?!" She could hear Katie's squeals and giggles clearly.

"How could I _not_ know!" shrieked Katie. "Freddy sent me that movie!" Wait – movie?

"It was a photo, wasn't it?" Summer asked confused. "And, what, it wasn't of us _kissing_, was it?"

"Oh, my gosh, Summer! Don't act all innocent with me! I _saw_ that kiss – it definitely had _tongue!_"

"Ewww! No way! Wait – don't distract me! _What movie?!_" screamed Summer down the phone. Katie gasped.

"Oh, my _gosh_! He didn't tell you he made that _movie_?"

"WHAT MOVIE?!" yelled Summer.

"Hold on one minute; I'll call you back after I've sent you... this... movie." Summer could hear Katie busily pressing buttons on the other end of the phone, then the dialing tone. She bit her nails anxiously, waiting for the familiar _beep beep_ that would tell her that the movie was here.

_Beep beep._

Summer almost dropped the phone, she was so surprised. Fumbling with it, she quickly opened it, and there it was again, their hands meeting, then her looking up at him, then... Hey, could you get this in slow motion?... No! Don't think like that! Be mad! _At him!_ She marched over to Freddy.

"You took a movie of us?!" she screamed.

"What?" Freddy's brow furrowed. "Movie? I told you, Summer, I took a picture."

"Picture, my ass!" she yelled, then realized how that sounded, and blushed. Freddy took this as a good sign, his trademark smirk beginning to appear.

"Summer, I – "

"Shut the hell up, Jones!" She was angrier than she'd ever been in her life. "I can't believe you took a movie! I mean, is that all I am to you? Some trophy show girl to, to parade around? To take pictures, no, _movies_ of us, and send them all through your phone book?!"

"But, Summer – "

"Don't you dare interrupt me now!" She was on a roll, he realized, it'd probably take her a few hours to wear herself out. "In fact, _do_!" What? That was unexpected. "_Do_ interrupt me! Tell me! Tell me why the hell you took a photo – no- a _movie_ of us!"

"There's an 'us' now?" Freddy inquired, smoothly.

"Not the point, Jones!"

"But I _didn't. Take. The **picture**!_"

"Sure. Then how did that movie get on – " Summer stopped abruptly. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

------_Flashback------_

_Freddy pressed a few buttons on his phone, and growled._

"_How the hell do you work this thing?" Summer went over to him, and took the phone from him... She sent the picture to Zack and Katie..._

_------End Flashback-----_

Summer's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, my gosh."


	8. All About The Badgers

Disclaimer: um, I don't own anything, 'cepting Freddy's Nirvana hoodie... Aw, not even that?

Freddy frowned. "What, so you're not mad at me anymore?" Summer didn't say anything. "Hel-_lo_, earth to Tinkerbell!"

Summer glanced up at him. "What did you say?"

Freddy groaned. "I asked you if you were still mad at me!"

Summer looked back down at her phone. "No... no... It was an accident."

Freddy got annoyed. "_What_ was an accident?"

"The movie."

"What movie?"

"_You_ haven't seen the movie?"

"_What movie?_" Realizing she was acting just like Katie had to her, Summer quickly sent him the movie. _Beep beep, beep beep._ Freddy opened it, and she watched his mouth grow into a round O of shock. She smiled.

"_That_ movie."

"What... When did you take this, Tink?" he asked. She wondered if he was mad, but he actually seemed quite pleased, playing the movie back. Hold on – she was on that movie, making one of the biggest mistakes of her life! She snatched the phone, pressing buttons frantically in an effort to find delete. _Finally!_ Freddy grabbed the phone back off her, just a second too late.

"You... You deleted it!" he said, staring at her in horror. Summer smiled.

"What's up, Jones? Aw, was that going to keep you entertained all night?"

"No! I... I just figured it would be good for blackmail, that's all. 'Oh, Freddy, go do this, go do that,'" he said in a squeaky voice, that Summer suspected was meant to be her. "'Go do it now!'. 'No, Summer,'" he continued, in his normal voice now. "'Unless you want me to show everyone... this!' Hahaha, not even you can resist... The Fred-meister! C'mon, when are you going to admit you love the Fred-meister?"

"Maybe when you stop referring to yourself in the third person," she replied. Freddy's brow furrowed.

"Third... person?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Forget it." She flopped down on the floor, wincing at the jolt the hard stone sent through her. It was very, _very_ cold, and very solid... and painful. Freddy noticed.

"Are you ok, Tink?" he asked. Summer thought she heard concern in his voice for a moment, but convinced herself she must be mistaken. Freddy Jones, thinking about someone other than himself? Nope, not gonna happen.

"Yes. I'm just fine," she said with sarcasm, but Freddy didn't appear to realize that. He sat down, opposite her this time, right around the other side of the fire.

"Right. What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"No idea," she said shortly, but he didn't seem to realize she didn't want to talk.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" he asked brightly.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"That is so... unoriginal! Every story I've ever read online involves the guy and girl at a party, they play truth or dare, they end up either a) saying they like each other, b) going off to kiss and figuring out they like each other, or c) both of the above."

Freddy stared at her.

"What?" Summer asked defensively.

"Nothing," said Freddy, "in fact, I kind of missed that whole speech," he added. "Short attention span. Shall we play Truth or Dare, then?"

Summer sighed. Why bother arguing? "Sure," she said. "Why not?"

"Ok," said Freddy, getting into a more comfortable position and leaning forward. "Truth or dare?"

Summer thought about it. "Dare," she said.

Freddy let out a little wail. "Tink! You _know_ I suck at thinking up dares!" Summer smiled. He was right. She _did_ know that.

"Quit moaning, Jones. Just dare me." Freddy appeared to be thinking, so Summer settled down. Thinking usually took Freddy Jones a long time. "Ok," he said finally, "I've got it."

"What is it?" Summer asked apprehensively.

"You've got to... kiss that tree!" Summer stared at him. That had to be _the_ worst dare she'd ever heard.

"_Jones._ Get real."

"Ok, ok, I was kidding! No, your _real_ dare is... um... " He thought some more. "Is to, uh, text Katie... No, _ring_ Katie and say, um, that you think you've murdered me, and, uh, you don't know what to do with the body! Yeah, and, ask her if she'd provide an alibi for you!"

Summer had to smile. By Freddy's standards, that was actually pretty good. "Shall I put it on speaker phone so you can hear?" Freddy nodded. "Ok then." She quickly dialed Katie and put her on speaker phone. "_Here we go_," she whispered.

"Hi, Katie?"

"Hey, Sum, what's up? You sound worried."

"Katie, I am. I've done something bad, Katie, something really bad."

"C'mon, Sum, it can't be that bad. You're probably worried over nothing."

"I'm not, Katie, I swear! I... I'm _scared_, Katie, I'm going to go to jail!"

"Summer? Summer, what is it? Calm down, Summer." Freddy smiled. Summer obviously hadn't gotten all A's in Drama for nothing.

"I..." Her voice died to a whisper. "I... I think I've killed Freddy, Katie." Katie's gasp was audible even from where Freddy was standing.

"No!"

"Yeah! I don't know what to do! Will you cover for me, Katie?" Freddy had to give it to her, Katie only hesitated for a second before agreeing.

"Thanks. Thanks _so_ much." The relief in Summer's voice was amazing, if Freddy hadn't known she was faking it, he would have been _totally_ taken in.

"No problem, Sum. But... how did you, y'know, _do_ it?" That was it. Freddy couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed the phone out of Summer's hand.

"Help... me..." he wheezed into the phone. "I'm...dy-_ing..._"

"_Oh my gosh!_" Katie screeched. Freddy burst out laughing.

"Got you, Posh! Where's Zack, anyway?"

"Wha-? How? Freddy? You're alive! It's a miracle! Thank the Lord! Wait – what do you mean, 'got you'? This wasn't a prank, was it? Oh, my gosh. It was, wasn't it. This was all some elaborate prank. Freddy David Jones! Put Summer on _right now_!" Summer took the phone.

"I'm really sorry Katie, only we were playing Truth or Dare, and it was either that or kiss a tree, and you _know_ I'm allergic to trees, and – and Katie, are you _laughing_? I thought you were scarred for life!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sum," gasped Katie, "only I'm so impressed!"

Summer held the phone away from her ear to make sure she'd heard correctly. "I'm sorry, _what_ did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm impressed! Honestly, Sum, I never thought _you'd_ have the guts to do something like that! I _have_ to talk to you when you get back! Speaking of which, when _are_ you getting back? I hope it's soon! You're _so_ lucky it's the holidays, y'know."

"I know! I hope I get back soon! I hate being stuck here with _him._"

"Hey!" protested Freddy, but both girls ignored him.

"Why? What's up with that, anyway? I thought you kissed him?" Summer shuddered.

"Don't remind me," she replied, turning away from Freddy and missing the hurt look on his face. "It was a, what do you call it, freak accident? A once in a lifetime thing. Anyway, where's Zack?"

Katie giggled. _Katie_, the hard-rocking, never smiling, tomboy bassist of the awesome rock band School of Rock, actually _giggled._ "He's gone to get something, he won't tell me what it is," she explained. "Oh, wait, he's coming back now! I've got to go, Sum, I'll call you back, ok?"

"Ok," Summer said quietly, but she was interrupted by the dial tone. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and sighed. It seemed like Katie never had any time for her anymore. No, that wasn't true, it just _felt_ like that. She was actually jealous, to tell the truth. Every time she saw Katie with Zack she felt so lonely. She wanted something like that. She looked back into the fire, and slowly became aware of Freddy's gaze on her.

"What is it, Jones?" she snapped.

"Your turn at Truth or Dare," he replied sadly.

"Whatever."

"Truth."

"Huh? Oh, _fine._ Hey!" She suddenly remembered something. "So, Jones," she said with an evil grin, "tell me about the _badgers._"

Freddy started to argue, but saw the look on Summer's face. "Well, it all started when I was five years old...

I walked into the funfair, holding tightly onto my dad's hand. It was my first time at a funfair, and I was hypnotised by all the brightly colored lights. My dad – "

"Eddie?" interrupted Summer.

"Yeah, Eddie. Whatever. Anyway, _Eddie_ took me over to the merry-go-round, and I got on, yada yada, got attacked by badgers, the end. There, wasn't that good."

"You got _attacked_ by _badgers_?" repeated Summer. Freddy glared at her.

"That's what I said."

"How?"

Freddy sighed loudly. "I was on the merry-go-round, when this guy came up with a cage full of badgers. They were really thin and hungry, with yellow teeth, and sharp claws. My dad – Eddie – wanted to let them go, and he had this big argument with the guy. While they were yelling at each other the merry-go-round stopped, and I got off. My dad, sorry, Eddie gestured at me to open the cage without the guy noticing, and I did. Then all the badgers... _leapt_ on me, and-and ripped my clothes, and..." he broke off, shuddering. Summer tried not to laugh.

"Look," she said, faking a yawn, "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep, ok?" Freddy nodded, and watched as she tried to make herself comfortable on the hard stone floor. She settled down, although she still didn't seem happy, and went to sleep with Freddy watching over her. About fifteen minutes later she rolled over, and one of the sharp edges of the rocks caught her face and scratched it, drawing a thin line of blood. Freddy carefully wiped it away, and carried on looking after Summer. Wherever she turned she was still in a small amount of pain. In the end Freddy gently lifted her near him, and she fell asleep at last, with her head on his chest.

* * *

**REVIEWERS!**

**BarbieRebel: **Hehehe... Wow, yourself!

**The Masked Marauder: **Whoa, so it's _tradition_ now? :P Coolness!

**Freddy'sGirl01: **Aww, I couldn't let you be sad on Christmas Day now, could I?

**Nanners-77: **Dun Dun Dun...! Lacey, is she Dewey/Jenny?

**i am not a chipmunk13: **Muahahaaaaa! My plan is succeeding! :P

**depressionisanillusion:** I really like your name! And yeah, it _would_ be a good idea to calm down...

**Nadge: **Yo, Nadge! Lmao! You haven't been on msn for sooooo long! Why not?! And yeah, Summer _did_ make the movie by accident, so... yeah.


	9. THE END!

Summer woke up to find Freddy standing by the mouth of the cave, hands shoved deep into pockets.

"We'd better make a move," he said briefly, not looking at her. She wondered what was up with him, but stood up. The world spun around her, and she sat down again sharply. She passed a hand in front of her eyes, seeing only red spots whirling around... and around...

She forced herself to stand up, and held onto a ledge for support. She eventually managed to stay upright, and brushed down her skirt. She took a few steps, and shivered. It was cold... so cold... She tugged Freddy's Nirvana hoodie down, and pulled it further around her, trying to ignore the chattering of her teeth. She stumbled towards him, and leant against the wall of the cave, trying to regain her balance. Freddy turned towards her, still not looking her in the eye.

"I can see where the water is," he muttered, "so it should only take us today to finish. I know it took us longer than that to get up here, but if we hurry down..." His voice floated in and out of her mind and she managed, with difficulty, to latch onto some of his words. _I can see where the water is..._

"Water?" she asked thickly, her voice slurred slightly, and rough. "What water?" Freddy looked at her face, still missing her eyes.

"The water we need for the Sage," he said, and it echoed around her brain. _The water we need for the Sage... the Sage... Sage... age..._ Sage? She tried to think, but it hurt her, and she could feel her head throbbing slightly. She eventually remembered.

"Oh... the water..." He made no reply however, having already started out of the cave. She made herself follow him, but which him? There were two... four... eight... She blinked two, three, four times. He was down to two now, and as she stared they both turned around.

"_Tink-er-bell_," they boomed, swooping around her vision. She giggled weakly.

"I didn't know you could fly, Freddy. Can I fly, too? Can I fly down the mountain?"

"_No-o ...Tink, are you-oo – oh-ok-ay?_"

"Fine, Freddy," she whispered, swaying from side to side. "I love you," she added, before simply crumpling into a heap. He ran over and caught her before her head hit the ground, but she was out cold. She was shivering badly, but when he felt her forehead she was hot, almost on fire. She was burning up. He picked her up gently, and turned to look at the top of the mountain. It would take him only fifteen minutes to get up there and back, but was it fifteen minutes too many? He made a split second decision, and started to run down the mountain.

He was near the bottom when he tripped, and somersaulted down, rolling over and over. He protected Summer with his body – there was _no way_ he was going to let her get hurt. He sat up carefully, and thought how funny the situation would have been if he'd been in a position to laugh – the two of them looking as though they were in some passionate embrace, when really he was scared for her life.

He lay her on the soft grass and stood up. He brushed himself down, more from habit than anything else, and lifted her again. He checked her pulse, and it was fast and irregular. If only he had his skateboard – he could be...

Where? Where could he be? Where was he going? The hospital. Or, as Summer used to call it in kindergarten, the hopsicle.

He wasted no more time thinking about it, but hurried off.

* * *

Freddy sat opposite the Sage, clutching a bowl of tap water in his hands.

"Is this it?" asked the Sage, from where he was sat cross-legged on the floor. Freddy nodded, and shifted uncomfortably. "Let me see," he commanded, and Freddy obediently leant across and gave him it. The Sage peered into it, staring intently at his reflection in the clear depths. Freddy sighed loudly, and the Sage looked up.

"What?" snapped Freddy. The Sage said nothing, just looked back into the bowl, making Freddy feel a little ashamed. Truth was, he was worried about Summer, even though he hated to admit it. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been arguing with her all the time, if he hadn't provoked her to slap him, if... if... if...

All those 'if's flew around him, like birds, in one ear and out the other. He shook his head violently, his blonde spikes staying solid as a rock. The Sage seemed to be finished with the bowl, as he placed it on a small mahogany table, which was carved to look like an elephant.

"Well?" said Freddy rudely. All his anxieties just made him madder. _Summer would be ok._ But how did he know that? He didn't. And that led to his, shall we say, somewhat short temper.

"Well what?" asked the Sage serenely.

"Well! Well, is that it? Well, are we cured now? Well, can I go?" The Sage shook his head slowly, with a faint smile. It was no to all the questions.

"You must stay."

"No way!" yelled Freddy instinctively, leaping up. "You can't be serious!" However, one look at the Sage's calm smile told him otherwise. "Fine," he said, sinking back down. "How long for?"

"Until the girl comes."

"_The girl?_ Her name's Summer! And remember that! Besides, she's in hospital."

"I know." Freddy was about to say something else, about to make the Sage stop smiling _somehow_, but at that minute his cell phone vibrated, causing him to jump about half a mile in the air.

"Hello?"

"Freddy?"

"Well, no. This _is_ my cell phone. Who the hell are you?" There it was again – all his worries about Summer coming through when he talked to other people.

"Look, never mind. Where are you?"

"The Sage's." He wasn't going to say at first, but figured if it wasn't someone who knew him, then they wouldn't know where the Sage's was. It must be someone who knew him anyway, otherwise how would they know his name?

"Ok, hold on – I'll be right there."

"But who are y-" He got cut off by the dialing tone, and frowned before flipping his phone shut, and shoving it back into one of his deep pockets. He looked up and noticed the Sage smiling again.

"Stop smiling, man!"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes! Just shut up, you sound like my psychiatrist." The Sage's wizened little face nodded (think Yoda but taller and not green), and he busied himself making tea, using all kinds of herbs and such things. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door swung open slowly, and Summer walked in.

"TINK!" whooped Freddy. "You're out of hospital!" He ran over to her, and swept her up in a big bear hug, swinging her around. She flung her head back and laughed, eyes sparkling. He set her down carefully, and faced her. "So what was wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask. I was just so pleased to be out of there!" She suddenly remembered something, and lowered her voice. "Did you get the water?"

Freddy glanced at the Sage, who didn't appear to be listening. All the same, he spoke quietly.

"No. I just filled up that bowl with tap water, he can't seem to tell the difference." Summer nodded, and Freddy took her hand and led her over to the mats, where they sat down next to each other. The Sage smiled and, picking up the bowl of water, he threw it out of the window. Freddy and Summer both gasped.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily.

"I'll have you know I nearly died for that water!" Summer added. Freddy looked at her.

"Really?" She turned to look at him, with a questioning look.

"Really what?"

"Did you really nearly die?" he asked. She smiled sadly.

"The doctor said that if I hadn't been taken to the hospital so quickly, I might have died. You saved my life, Freddy. I can never thank you enough." He looked at her, with those big chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in... She leaned in...

The Sage smiled. "Job done." Summer whipped round, catching Freddy's eye with her hair.

"You _freak_!" she cried. "This whole thing was nothing to do with the water! You just made us spend some time together!"

"Was it really that bad?" asked Freddy. Summer turned back around.

"Was what really that bad?"

Freddy gulped. "Spending time with me," he said with a catch in his voice, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Summer softened.

"No," she said, "no it wasn't."

* * *

Freddy, Summer and Katie were hanging out at Zack's house. Freddy and Summer were now officially going out, and Katie and Zack couldn't believe it. One minute they were arguing, the next they were all over each other. After one of those moments, Zack decided to speak.

"This is weird."

"Yeah, next thing you know, you two will be parents," added Katie seriously. Freddy and Summer looked at each other, then leapt apart.

"EWWW!"

"NO WAY!"

Zack smiled. Some things never change.


End file.
